A MEMS can include parts (structural elements) that are above, below or in the plane of a substrate, to form three-dimensional features. The MEMS's structural elements, in their final form, can be configured to be straight or bent. To improve the yield and performance of the MEMS, it is desirable to be able to form such MEMS structural elements into reproducible shapes. For instance, it is sometimes desirable for a MEMS manufacturing process to form batches of MEMS having bent structural elements that are all bent in the same position and to the same degree, or, having straight elements that all have the same extent of straightness. To obtain reproducible performance, it is also sometimes desirable for bent structural elements to remain bent and for straight elements to remain straight throughout the operational lifetime of the MEMS.